Death Note's Only Part Time
by PrisonerOfHeaven
Summary: Read Light's diary explaining how he discovers where some of the other characters work on their time off of producing Death Note.
1. Ryuks Second Job

Dear Diary,

Today was odd. I was playing tennis with L, and I ran into the fence in attempt to hit the ball. As my face collided with the fence poll, my favorite fang looking tooth fell out. Painful it was. I quickly ran to the nearest first aid kit to clean out my mouth. As my gum went numb L came over and handed me my tooth.

"You may want to bring this home. The tooth faerie has been very generous lately." He told me. How lame, he believes in the tooth faerie? Oh well. Despite him being smart, he is extremely childish.

"Um… Ok. Sure thing. I will definitely save my tooth for the tooth faerie. " I said. It was the only reply I could possibly give him without causing controversy.

"You might want to see a dentist." He added in.

I shuttered. I hate that man who was given the title dentist. This sucks. I nodded. Well for the rest of my time at school I just went around to my various classes. When I got home I studied and wrote some more people in my death note. After talking to Ryuk about loosing my tooth and giving him an apple, I decided to turn in for the night. Thinking about what L said earlier, I slipped my tooth under my pillow just incase his insane mind was correct about the tooth faerie. I drifted off into a medium deep sleep. It was pretty cool. I dreamed about what methods I should use to kill Misa with. Evil, I know.

In the middle of my dream I felt my head being lifted slightly. The sensation made me jerk awake. "Who's there?" I asked looking around. I looked over and saw Ryuk dressed in a light blue dress with accessories made of teeth and a wand. I thought I was hallucinating, so I rubbed my eyes. Nope, I wasn't hallucinating. It was real. Ryuk was a freaking cross dresser!

"Who are you and what did you do to Ryuk?" I asked

"Darn, I didn't think you'd wake up…" the strange creature muttered

"Ryuk, is that you?" I asked

"You caught me. Just because I am a shinigami, doesn't mean I can't have a second job!" he exclaimed, and than handed me a fifty dollar bill. "Here, this is from your dad's wallet. He's pretty rich, so I've been able to give generously to the people lately."

By that time I was dying with laughter. I took the money and set it on my desk.

Ryuk gave me an evil glare.

"Oh no, tooth faerie Ryuk is gonna hurt me. I'm so scared" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, you know what, I am not taking this anymore. You are going in my death note immediately!" he growled walking off.

Obviously he was lying, since I didn't die yet. I need to get some more rest or even weirder things will happen to me tomorrow. Good night diary.


	2. The Easter Bunnies

Dear Diary,

Please tell me I am not gay. I begged L to come with me to the mall so we could get our picture taken with the Easter Bunny. He told

me I was not straight and I needed therapy. When I told him I was just kidding, he look down and then said that he also really wanted

to go, but wanted to appear more mature than me for once. We went down town and got in line. The kids pointed, stared and laughed

at us, two older guys in line to see the all mighty Easter bunny. Finally we got to the front! We could view the bunny. We were let

inside and when we were about to get our pictures taken, I got to look inside the bunny eyes and I thought I saw Matsuda. It was kind

of scary. I stood on his left side while L took the right. In front of us was a littler bunny. I am guessing he was the Matsuda looking

Easter bunny's kid. The picture was taken and I got three: one for L, Misa, and myself. Anyways, my point to the first statement is after

my picture, the Easter bunnies took L and me off to the side. It took its head off. I almost screamed that it had that ability. It looked at

me, and oh my God, it was Matsuda! Then the little bunny took his head off. He had white hair. It was so familiar, just like that little

boy, Near. They both looked at us and asked us if we were gay and told use to stay away from the Easter bunny stand. I am so mad. I

only got to meet the fake Easter bunny. Now, my question is, why were Matsuda and Near dressed as my beloved bunny of Easter time?

It is just so horrible. I could imagine Misa, maybe even Ryuk doing that, but not them two. It is just not right. Well, on our way home

from the mall, L an I were pretending to be in a mosh pit, L didn't quite look right trying to do that… Neither did I. I hit a stop sign

with my face, loosing yet another tooth. That night I received a visit from Ryuk again. Hey, it is dinnertime. I'll bring you up some

chips. I love you Diary. Bye Bye And Sorry for having issues lately.

Note: Hmm... this one might not be as good as the first one, but I like it so I am gonna post it. Please let me know what you think and no flames please.


End file.
